


The Rematch

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: During Happier Times, F/F, Locker Room Sex, Smut, Vintage Charlynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Takes place in the summer of 2017 on an episode of Smackdown Live after Becky and Charlotte’s match. The awkward moment when you suddenly get turned on to your girlfriend during your match. The extra awkward moment, when she is also turned on as well. Enough said.





	The Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I had to work this out the best way i can even with some words and putting all to effort. So just like last few fics, if you see some mistakes, I apologize. This is during happy Charlynch times. My next content will be a 4HW one-shot (also containing smut, pray for me) or a fic based on recent events concerning Baysha. Also, thanks for your comments and response, I am greatly appreciated. Please enjoy and thank you!

Being competitive is always an edge. You feel the need to either prove your worth or prove that your not. When it comes to Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair, those two can’t stay a single second when it comes to being competitive. It’s not the number of matches they strive to prove who’s the best, it’s almost everything that they do together. Cleaning, cooking, mostly exercising, playing video games (which Becky always wins), but suddenly when it comes to both women when they are being intimate, well..... it is a competition. 

Example A, it was after a hard fought one on one match between Becky and Charlotte on Smackdown Live. The Irish lass-kicker won by submitting her famous dis-arm-her on the queen. It was also a great match between the two, and afterwards, Becky went to shake the hand of her girlfriend after well hard fought match, Charlotte shook back. But as the cameras were off, as the two began to walk back, it was at that moment that something went off and Charlotte needed to tell Becky what’s brewing. 

“Hey Becks, ummm..... I think somethings off” Charlotte with a questioned look on her face like she’s embarrassed.  
“Are you hurt? I hope i didn’t go too rough on your arm.” Becky began to start worrying.  
“No I’m not hurt. I’m okay. But I.... Jesus, this is so embarrassing.” Charlotte stammers while placing her sweaty hands on her forehead.  
“You can tell me anything, Charlie. What’s up?” Becky appeared closer towards Charlotte.  
“I rather tell you in gorilla, not out here in front of everyone” Charlotte whispered enough so Becky could know that this conversation is meant in private.  
“Ummm.. okay.” Becky looks confused then obliges by following Charlotte towards the back. 

Finally the two made their way to the back, where they found an area where they could talk in private without no one knowing. Charlotte then starts twiddling her hands in a nervous wracking spot.

“Alright, no one is around for now. What’s up?” Becky with the already worried look at her girlfriend.  
“This is fucking insane.” Charlotte walked in circles as her hands were on her hips.  
“It can’t be more insane than it sounds. Did your gear rip again? Jesus, that rack of yours is trying to tell you something, Char.”  
“Fuck You, Becks. This is serious. I’m not even joking. And no for your information, I didn’t get a wardrobe malfunction.” Charlotte verbally spat back with redness on her face.  
“Okay, okay, calm your lass down, girly. I’m just egging you on.” Becky jokingly follows through.  
“Please, don’t laugh when I tell you this. If you do, I’m going to figure eight the shit out of you next time we’re in the ring.”  
“I promise. Scouts honor but never been a scout.” Becky then proceeds to bring out her famous pinkie to join Charlotte’s pinkie, a signature of their long term friendship. 

“Okay. During our match, I.... i started getting wet.” Charlotte carefully puts her words together.  
“You mean... wet as in you wet yourself?” Becky squints her eyes while her face looks unreadable.  
“No, you crazy woman, not that kind of wet. You know.... wet.” Charlotte trying to put two and two together so that Becky can follow through on what she is saying.  
“I’m still not following through” Becky nods.  
“Man... and I’m the dumb boulder.” Charlotte would moan while pressing her two fingers on the bridge of her nose with a long, deep sigh.  
“It can’t get any worse.”  
“I give up. During our match, When you had me in one of your holds, I got tad bit turned on... horny. I was turned on from then until the end of the match” Charlotte, like an open, exposed nerve, confesses to Becky.  
“So you mean to tell me that right now, you are turned on? Like right now?” Becky finally asks while putting two and two finally together.  
“Yeah. You can say that.” Charlotte says with a definite response while making noise with her wrestling boots.  
Becky let rip a contagious laugh that was so loud it might attract attention.  
“I really don’t like you. You promised me you were not going to laugh” Becky continues to laugh out loud while Charlotte’s cheek was red like the towering inferno.  
“No. No. I’m laughing because it’s weird that you feel that way right now. Considering that you are not the only one.” Becky backtracks on her laughter.  
“What are you talking about?” Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows.  
“I guess the cat is out the bag. I got a little turned on thanks to your entrance of yours. Especially the split in the ring part and that sexy wink of yours.” Becky’s sultry eyes are on display as wet her lips.  
“So, your turned on as well?” Charlotte said with her eyes bugging wide open and shocked response with her mouth.  
“Yep. I guess we are both in that mood.” Becky with a slight grin on her face.  
“Ummm. So, What do you wanna do now?” It took a few seconds between looks between the blonde and redhead that their match was a complete turn on and sooner, both women know what they needed to do.

When it comes to sex, Becky and Charlotte excel in their own way. Throughout their relationship, they basically evolved from just the bedroom. Sometimes they would get off in the bathroom, a broom closet, the backseat of a rental car, no matter how big or small, Becky and Charlotte would be intimate with each other. But what they’re about to do is the farthest they have done. A locker room, a locker room they have shared with their fellow coworkers. It was a risk that could possibly get them into trouble, perhaps the thin blue line between suspension and being fired. It was a risky yet fierce move but Becky and Charlotte was wound up after their match, they needed to get off.

The sound of wrestling boots squeaking in an already waxed floor is deafening. As Becky is pacing towards the locker room with Charlotte behind her holding her hands. Thank god no one saw the two or made notice. As they make it to the locker room, it didn’t take long for Becky to lock the doors and Charlotte surveying the locker room for anyone present, which in surprise, it is just the two of them alone. Becky then turns around with a seductive look while biting on her bottom lip. God, that impressive jawline of hers already have Charlotte licking her plump lips. 

Charlotte would then say first before she and Becky knew what’s to come.  
“So, I’m ready for my rematch. This time I’m definitely winning.” Charlotte speaks cockily with eyes not leaving the sight of her girlfriend.  
“Oh really, love. What makes you think you are winning this time?.” Becky’s eyebrows furrowed narrowly.  
“Oh I know so, They don’t call me genetically superior for nothing.” Charlotte with her tongue licking her upper lip.  
“Yeah. Genetically superior at tapping out like you did out there in the ring.” Becky makes a slight joke back at Charlotte while tilting her head, checking out the sight of her sweaty, muscular Amazon as known as her girlfriend.  
“There’s something else I’d like to tap at but I ain’t talking about the match.” Charlotte making a reference to Becky’s backside which she stared at while they were heading to the locker room.  
“Do you?” Becky made a seductive look signaling to Charlotte that she was ready.  
“Mmhmm” Charlotte reading Becky’s facial messages without saying no more as her excitement levels has risen in her body.  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Becky twirled her ends of her hair as she continued to give Charlotte the “I’m ready” look.

Then in a lightning flash, Becky and Charlotte would come towards each other in a hot, closed mouth kiss. So far the war of attrition is with Becky at the moment thanks to the tongue of hers getting the best of Charlotte’s. Both would moan while respective hairs were being tangled. Both women moaned at the pleasure they were giving to each other in their mouths, only to heat them up from their insides. 

It was the best kind of kiss, when you can feel your body getting hotter and your underwear start getting wet and your whole world is their mouth and body. It still felt like the first time Becky and Charlotte first kissed each other. Charlotte’s hands ventured from the back of Becky’s neck towards most of her back to teasing her fingers down to her waist. Becky’s hands got the taller woman’s stature easily to her touch as she made way from her back to her side and also teasing her waist. Both women took a second only to resume their heated kiss. Becky would began to back Charlotte into one of the many lockers present while continuing their kiss. Their lips finally came apart to allow Charlotte to nip her fangy white teeth onto Becky’s flesh from her jawline to under her neck. 

“Fuck, Charlie” Becky moaned while receiving pleasure from Charlotte’s mouth. 

Meanwhile Becky used her hands to tease Charlotte’s breast via cupping through her purple top then teasing her chiseled abs and finally sliding her fingers in her tights, tugging and teasing lightly on the purple lacy thong underneath. It only prompted Charlotte to give a deeper fangy bite on her neck then soothes with her tongue that left Becky reeling with a pierced moan. The thought of having a hickey came into Becky’s mind but it didn’t phase her, she and Charlotte wanted to get off on each other with no regret in all places, a locker room. 

Becky would kid around the chest and breastplate then place her head nosedeep in between Charlotte’s breast and rock her head from side to side that drove Charlotte crazy.

“Oh my god, really Becky?” Charlotte hiccuped with a laugh that left her breathless for a minute.  
“What? You always get a joy out of it!” Becky dipped back out of Charlotte to give out a hearty laugh.

Charlotte would then grab Becky’s chin to look at her gaze and her hazel eyes deeply before planting a heavy kiss while reaching down to take off Becky’s “inspire the fire” tee by the hem and over her head, revealing her black sports bra she wore underneath. Charlotte didn’t bother to hesitate as she then proceed to take off Becky’s bra in one fell swoop revealing her breasts, exposing her pink, perky nipples. Charlotte then cup becky’s left breast to suck tenderly on then proceeding to the right. Then Charlotte turns around Becky with her bare back towards her and pressed between her bare back and chest. Charlotte continued to go to town with another hickey like bite this time on her side of the neck while playing around with Becky’s breasts with her left hand and her right hand venturing from her abs down to shoving down inside Becky’s tights by teasing her region. Becky would grind her backside against Charlotte’s crotch in sync with Charlotte’s fingers. 

“Oh yes, FUCK!" Becky moaned loud enough for it to echo through the quiet, unoccupied locker room.  
Becky’s moans are driving Charlotte insane and is getting the cue that she wants more. Charlotte removes her hands from Becky’s tights, turns her around to back Becky into the bench and laying her down with giving her another toe curling deep kiss to die for as their hips would grind together. 

Charlotte got back up to finally take off her purple, mixed color top over her head, with her marvelous breasts with her nipples already erect.Then walked over to the bench where she observed a half naked Becky Lynch laying down, watching her lover with sultry eyes. Charlotte then planted kisses all over Becky like a treasure map. From again in the neck, to the chest where Becky’s heart was rapidly beating, again took her time to gently suck her nipples once again and trace patterns on the both breasts with her tongue with a sharp nip. She was cupping gently to switching from her lips to her tongue tracing all of her six insane packed abs and she dipped her tongue inside Becky’s bellybutton. 

“Charlie, honey. Yer teasing me. What’s the hold up?” Becky’s breath hitched in her throat as she wants Charlotte to stop the foreplay.  
“Does that mean I’m winning so far?” Charlotte channeled the queen to tease Becky.  
“In your dreams. Your going to have to do a lot better than that, lass.” Becky’s voice gets deeper and seductively.  
“Oh you ain’t seen better yet.” Charlotte replied back with her famous wink then using her tongue out to lick her already plump lips. 

Charlotte would start to strip Becky by taking her boots off, following that pulls off her green trunks vigorously, shedding the pantyhose afterwards, and Charlotte finally hitting the jackpot by laying her hands and pull off the red sheer thong off of Becky. Charlotte then took a look at her lover now fully nude in front of her. She’s pondering how she ended up with woman who’s body is the making of marble. Those mountain like boulder shoulders, the perfect breasts with the perky, pink nipples, ripped abs that are beyond stacked, the thighs that makes Charlotte insides quiver and a glistening clit that has Charlotte’s name written all over it. This body made from Venus is all for Charlotte to devour. 

“Jesus Christ, Becks. You are so fucking beautiful.” Charlotte would fully adore the lasskicker’s sweaty, chiseled body made out of stone.  
“Look who’s talking. Your an Amazonian yourself. If anything, I should be cradling all over that body right about now.” Becky giving her compliment of how sexy Charlotte looks when she’s naked.  
“I so want you right now but I’m still beating you.” Charlotte adrenaline from the match is driving her insane with the sight of a naked Becky Lynch adds fuel to the fire.  
“Then do something instead of yapping that mouth of yours.” Becky is daring Charlotte to please her.

Charlotte would give Becky another sultry look then proceed to start grinding their hips hard together, cupping Becky’s face as she is kissing her passionately, taking over with her sucking on Becky’s tongue. The grinding made Becky put her hands to squeeze on Charlotte’s ass that gave her opening to bite on Becky’s lip. Charlotte growled thanks to Becky’s deep nails reaching in her flesh. She then stop grinding by sliding down towards Becky’s lower body and bending down on her knee by the bench and then proceed to plant kisses downwards from the leg to the inner thighs of Becky. She switches to nipping all towards Becky’s center where she then uses her tongue. Her tongue then started to part the folds of Becky’s center like the parting of the waves.

“Oh shit!” As soon as Charlotte’s tongue came to her center, instantly giving Becky a hot reaction to shout only to cover her mouth and arching her pristine back while Charlotte was going to work on her clit.  
Charlotte was going nuts, moaning in her mouth while going to town on Becky thanks to her the sounds of her breathless moans and her juices trickling down onto the center that Charlotte can easily smell and obviously taste thanks to her tongue.  
Becky then proceed to ball her hands into a first while on the blonde’s magnificent hair while Charlotte continues to please the lass kicker. Becky’s hip buckle at Charlotte working all the right places inside of Becky. Her eyes roll back as Charlotte continued to lap around her clit.  
“Please... don’t stop, princess.” Becky while dazed, cried out and pleads with Charlotte to keep going. 

The woman switches from her tongue to her fingers as she looks at Becky who’s on the verge of experiencing sensory overload. She then plants her middle finger into Becky as she instantly looks at her instantly gasp with her eyes bulging out and rolling back and her mouth turned into an “O” after feeling Charlotte slide a middle finger somewhere inside her, gradually hauling it in and out as she watches her body twitch. She would then use her tongue to wet and finger screw her, first with one finger then with two for good measure. Charlotte curved her finger and stroked her G spot as she suck Becky’s clit into her watery mouth.

Charlotte had a devilish like smirk while seeing in clear view Becky’s gaze look as if she is seeing stars. Becky is so overcome with electricity forming in her body as the more and more Charlotte keeps going, she can’t hold on no longer. 

“Char, I’m think I’m going to.....” Becky stops short from saying more as her ragged breaths made it clear to Charlotte that she was close to coming.  
“Then come for me babygirl, you know you want to.” Charlotte channeled The Queen in her voice as she finally Becky finally dissolve in pure pleasure.  
“CHARLOTTE!” Becky cried out Charlotte’s name in vain and was finally overcome with fireworks popping off in her whole body. 

It took a minute as Charlotte saw her woman finally let loose and the recovery didn’t take too long as Becky wanted some of the queen. 

“Charlie, honey. I want to taste you.” Becky regained her breath normally as she licks her soft, luscious lips.

Charlotte would fall for the Irish woman’s charming demands as she got up and proceed to take off her CF-branded boots then pulled down her purple tights, ripped the rest of the pantyhose right off and finally pulled down her black, lacy thong, exposing her soaked wetness. Becky and Charlotte were bare nude and covered in sweat not just because their match. Charlotte then straddled Becky’s waist only to give another hot, wet kiss then moved her hips towards Becky’s face where her hands would hold her in place where her tongue flickered in paces against Charlotte’s clit.

“Holy Fuck! Shit!” Charlotte’s first reactions of as she cried out while Becky’s tongue went deep inside of Charlotte. As Charlotte kept riding to Becky’s tongue on her clit, Becky cupped her hips of to lower her even more for more access, Charlotte used her hands to caress her own breast vigorously. A bolt of lightning sparked inside of Charlotte’s body at the behest of Becky pleasing her queen. Charlotte was already soaked from the jump, but her juices came right into Becky’s mouth. She spread Charlotte's lips apart to reveal a perfect pink center as Becky reportedly thrusted her tongue deep into Charlotte.

“Oh my god, Becky. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Charlotte’s eyes rolled back as she breathed out like she was ruining out of air.  
“Who says I want to stop?” Becky would get up from under Charlotte and tower over the tall blonde.  
“Turn around for me, Queen.” Becky whispered as Charlotte growled at the Irish woman’s sultry request then responded by Charlotte turned her body around and lays flat back down on the bench with her thighs wide open for easy access for Becky.

Becky had the lowered herself where she would give her turn to grind into to Charlotte’s hips. She caught eye level to Charlotte’s breasts as plops her mouth where she trace patterns all over her nipple thanks to her tongue.  
“Damn Rebecca, that tongue of yours.” Charlotte had a sultry voice then bit her bottom lip at the hence of Becky going to work on Charlotte’s breast. The tides have turned where she used her fingers inside of Charlotte where her index finger on the inside of Charlotte’s clit to proceed pumping in and out. Becky then grabbed Charlotte’s neck so she can see her react to her sensitive touches.

“Oh my god” Charlotte felt a rush of fire ignited in her since Becky entered inside her.  
“That’s it, princess, I’m here.” Becky continued to stroke Charlotte’s clit as she plants another finger inside. She was now in control of Charlotte’s G spot. Charlotte body was filled with shakes and tremors due to Becky’s fingers, her back arches with wanting more and more.  
“Becky.....” Charlotte’s repeated calls of her name.

“Oh, Charlie. I love it when your like this.” Becky coos in Charlotte’s ear while she feels tremor like shakes from the woman while pleasuring her.  
“This doesn’t mean your still winning.” Charlotte choked out a hearty response.  
“I’m making you come and your still thinking on beating me. How original.” Becky continued to whisper as her hands caress Charlotte’s neck then gives a planted kiss as Charlotte lips brushed quickly on hers.  
“Look here....” Charlotte got cut off as another deep gasp forms as a third fingers enters inside of Charlotte. She then gasped her hand with her fingernails deep into Becky’s arm. Becky can feel Charlotte insider get tighter and tighter as Becky is smiling knowing she was ready to orgasm. 

“Becks, I’m com.....” Charlotte was crying uproariously now, asking Becky to make her cum.  
“Say no more, Queenie. It’s okay. Just let go.” Charlotte began to lose her voice as well as her mind  
“Ohhhh.... BECKY!” Charlotte screamed Becky’s name. Her orgasm running like a wave cashing in her entire body.

Becky felt Charlotte negating around her fingers as she release from Charlotte’s opening. She ravenously licked up Charlotte's cum around her fingers, slurping up each and every drop. Charlotte's climax at last died down as she laid on the bench, attempting to slow down.

Becky stared at the post-orgasmic state of Charlotte, sweaty and exhausted from the wild intimate session. She followed suit as she draped her body on top of Charlotte. Charlotte then wrapped her arms around Becky as she felt her heartbeat resuming back to normal. 

It didn’t take long for either woman to speak first since they came together. Charlotte said the obvious response.

“So. Who won?” Charlotte a questionable look while her eyebrows were furrowed.  
“I think it was a draw” Becky responded with a smirk while tracing on Charlotte’s bare skin with her fingernails.  
“Are you kidding me? I’m pretty sure I won.” Charlotte instantly turned red faced as Becky got up while still straddling her waist.  
“Lass, I tapped you out in the ring and pretty much in here. So, It’s clear who really won.” Becky shook her head while appearing with a goofy smile.  
“I made you came first. I had the upper edge. Stop making excuses.” Charlotte began to whine.  
“Geez. This isn’t going to end well, isn’t it.” Becky signed while slapping her hand in her forehead.  
“At least we can agree on one thing.” Charlotte gave a small peck on Becky’s forehead.  
“What’s that.” Becky’s eyebrows became narrow.  
“We really got off without anyone knocking in” Charlotte with a sly smirk of her own.  
“Oh shit, that’s right. I guess were lucky then.” Becky lays her head on Charlotte’s shoulders.  
“So our next rematch it’s settled. We can do it again in another locker room on the next show.” Charlotte grabs Becky’s shoulders in excitement.  
“I didn’t say that.” Becky shakes her head, while quelling that idea.  
“You didn’t have to.” Charlotte cooed while her eyes are sparkling.  
“Ugh. Let’s call a truce and just admit we both won because we got what we want.” Becky annoyed by the fact that this conversation won’t die down. She then takes out her pinkie.  
“Well. I still think I won and you keep denying it. But anything to make you shut up. I guess i will call a truce.” Charlotte in a monotone voice latches her pinkie onto Becky’s.  
“Man, you are such an tall overkill.” Becky continues to be annoyed closes her eyes and breathes out her nose.  
“But you love this tall overkill.” Charlotte reached towards Becky’s lips with a cheeky smile then brushes her with a kiss.  
“Yeah I do. I also won.” Becky silences Charlotte and stops her from responding more by putting a finger on her lips to preceded with a hot, closed mouth kiss. 

It’s always competitive for Becky and Charlotte no matter what they do. But it all goes away when they are at their most, intimate setting. Unless, that next rematch actually took place in an another locker room.


End file.
